True Nature
by xBookLover17x
Summary: Bella has guy troubles it seems but what if it's not just that as it appears to be? Will Edward figure Bella out? What if he had a secret of his own? All human. Kinda. Muhaha. Maybe a little OOC? first fanfiction. ExB AxJ EmxR CxE
1. Chapter 1

Ah, my first fanfiction, I hope I don't make it horrible.

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_ at all so HA! Even though if I did that'd be wicked cool, anyways. Have fun reading!

Chapter One.

"Wait stop!" I shouted while I ran down the side walk after him.  
He turned around and glared at me, "Look freak, I told you I just don't love you. I used too but, I'm with Leah now. I'm sorry, but damn get over me already!" He said with annoyance. I felt anger replace my hurt momentarily. I glared at him and slapped him right across his face. "Fucktard." With saying that I took off running off back the way I came, I didn't stop until I reached my house.  
By now I had tears on my cheeks; I quickly tried to wipe them away. With the rush I was in to get alone, I dropped my key to the door. I sighed as I was about to bend down to pick it up, when suddenly I saw someone's hand reach out and grab it. I looked up startled and stepped back. There was a guy that looked like he's never had a flaw or scar in his life, with the most beautiful green eyes. Humph he's probably just like all the other guys, damn players. "Who are _you_?" I asked while glaring. Yeah I know I could be wrong about him but he picked the wrong damn day to show up at my door. Why was he here? Who is he? And when will he give me my darn key back! I was pissed and just wanted to be alone.  
I started tapping my foot when he didn't answer, "Well?" I said.  
"Oh sorry, I'm your new neighbor next door. I was coming to introduce myself when I saw you drop your key." he said half grinning. Then he held out his hand with my key in it. I quickly grabbed it. "Thanks." I muttered.  
"You're welcome, may I ask your name?" he seemed truly curious. Weird. "Um, Isabella Swan, but call me Isabella and I'll kick your ass. It's just Bella." Normally I'm a real nice person but when you just found out your boyfriend well now ex cheated on you, never loved you, and has already got a girlfriend _before_ he dumped you. You'd be pretty bitchy too.  
"Better not call you that I guess then, huh?" He chuckled. "Wise choice. So, what's your name? Since _you_ have mine it's only fair." Yeah I really need to start going inside cause once my mad leaves me, the hurt will invade me again and I will not I repeat will _not_ let somebody see me cry. I turned my head to glare at the door handle.  
"My names Edward, Edward Cullen." he said. So wait, what is he, James Bond now? "Okay Edward, Edward Cullen, you're watching to many _bond_ movies I see." he just chuckled. I grumbled. "I have to go now. Bye Edward." I turned and put the key in the lock and turned, it opened easily. I heard him say "Bye Bella, nice to meet you." as I walked in and shut the door. Meeting me was nice? Is he crazy? I was a total bitch to him; I swear I will _never_ understand guys.  
I ran up the stairs two at a time to my room only tripping once, new record for me. Once I was inside I locked the door and crawled onto the bed, not bothering to shut my blinds to block out the sun. I pulled my favorite throw over me. It was a sky blue with a dark blue strip that looks like it's a cut in front of every corner. The right top corner that's by my right arm is the same as the throw its self; same with the bottom left corner. While the top left corner and bottom right is beige. I curled into its softness and cried. The softness that always there for me in my hardest times. I cried myself to sleep that night.  
When I woke I remembered dreaming of green eyes that made me feel safe in my dream.

~*~*~*~*~

So, theirs the first chapter! Love or Hate? Really short I know but it's just the start. Tell me what u want. Ideas r welcomed! R&R plz but don't worry I'm not one of those ppl who stop writing until a certain number of reviews. Though they r nice XD Oh and srry for the cuss words, if I offend anyone, I'm srry. Thanks for reading this far! p.s. I do not hate Jacob. I'm Switzerland! :P it just goes with my story better. .


	2. AN: Please read!

**(Most people stop here but please don't, I'll try not to waste your time too much.) A/N:** Sorry! It's been a year since you've heard from me and I deeply regret not being able to write in that time. Thank you soooooooo much to those who have reviewed( The-Used-101 and twilightaddict218 ) they made me smile. ^_^ I have a majorly huge case of writers block and have been unable to have time to even think of what I should do : / I would be very veryy great full if you guys would tell me ideas on what should happen next to get me in the swing again? Or if I should just discontinue this story, I would understand of course. Maybe I should just start over or write a different one? Gah, first time trying to write and I already messed up. I'm sorry again, hopefully I'll get better! I'm rambling now so I'm going to stop but please keep in mind what I've said? I need advice :(


End file.
